The physicochemical and mechanical properties of biomaterials, such as those used in implantable medical devices, can modulate the responses of cells and tissues with which they interact. These biomaterials often include components formed of polymers that can be tailored to have specific physicochemical characteristics that improve the biocompatibility of the material.